Circumstances of the Heart
by lunarmidnightwolf
Summary: Saiyuri has been best friends with Taichi since forever. Sai wants more then friends but can it become more when everyone knows that Tai likes Sora? When circumstances places these two on the fast track to be married will Tai see Sai as more then just a friend or will he deny anything for her? Will Tai break her heart or fall in love with his best friend?
1. Chapter 1

Hi so this was something I had up on here before I deleted it but here it is my TaichiXoc love story thought I should re-post this before posting up the rewrite of it hope whom ever read this will enjoy it.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon

* * *

To the world you may be just one person

but to one person you may be the world

-Brandi Snyder

* * *

"Happy birthday!" congratulated a group to a young woman of average height with icy blue eyes and dark black hair that was tied casually to the side with a black silk ribbon she was also dressed casually in a Chinese style black and gold dress the sleeves where detached the dress went to her knees and cut on both sides up to her mid-thighs and she wore white tights underneath that ended at her knees and wore ballet ribbon flats.

"Thanks" said the young woman as she was hugged by another girl with light brown hair she wore dark blue denim skinny jeans, blue and silver halter top and black heels (Sora) "Happy 17th Sai" said Sora as "Sai" aka Saiyuri was given a private casual birthday lunch that was held by her friends before the formal birthday that was to be held that night by her parents, her friends being...

Takenouchi Sora whose family ran Phoenix clothing brand and design with its multiple stores worldwide they were having a grand opening for a new store later on this week that when Sora was done with college would learn to take over to help Sora learn the business

Tachikawa Mimi whose family was famous for their fine dining and famous chain of 5 star restaurants all over the world especially its main restaurant in Tokyo that was run by the current head of the family Mimi's father who was both chief and president of the company.

Koushiro Izumi aka "Izzy" who's family ran and owned Koushiro Electric which was the largest computer and electronic company in Asia and soon to be America they always had the latest electronics available and its main store was under the management of Izzy once he was done with college

Kido Joe was a doctor in the making seeing as his family dealt with a lot of the medical industry they owned more hospitals in Asian than anyone else and they were still expanding

Nanami Michiko whose family dealt with the shipping industry and almost anything that had to do with the sea, from fishing all the way to cruise lines and the like.

Tai and Kari Kamiya who's family owned an oil refinery, gas stations and above all else dealt with and was the leading politicians in Japan's government

Matt and Takeru aka "Tk" Yamamoto who's family had everything to do with the media they had their own television station, recording studio and the like they had the most pull with media because they had power over its entertainers seeing as they owned Midnight talent Agency.

Then last but not least the birthday girl Hanabusa Saiyuri aka Sai who's family owned a chain of world famous and worldwide Hotels

"You're the last to turn 17" sniggered a brown haired melted chocolate eyed boy teasingly "oh can it Tai," replied Saiyuri who was the youngest of the group excluding Tk and Kari who of course was younger than her by two years.

"Just because you're an old man doesn't mean you should take it out on the young" finished Saiyuri who stuck her tongue out teasing him in reply seeing as Tai's birthday was in February while Saiyuri's was in December.

"Come on guys be nice it's your birthday Sai and that's the exact reason why you should be nice Tai" berated Sora to Tai as Tai rubbed the back of his head sheepishly "alright alright sorry Yu happy birthday" said Tai using his other name for her seeing as Sai and Tai had grown up together almost as long as he and Sora had.

Tai then handed her a gift as did her other friends. "I'm glad you all could make it home for my birthday guys" said Sai to everyone "hey don't we always get together for each other's birthdays even if we're in foreign countries?" replied Matt as he smiled

"Yea besides our families wanted to get together for your birthday anyway" said TK as Kari elbowed him.

"Way to make it sound like you wouldn't be here if it weren't for that" replied Kari as TK blushed "I" he began as everyone laughed.

"No worries you know Sai would never think that you didn't care for her" said Mimi as Sai hugged Mimi "Oh especially you Mimi I heard you had to cancel your hair and nail appointment and I know how much that means to you" said Sai as Mimi laughed "only for you guys would I do that"

"Normally we'd be able to go out to dinner all together the night before your birthday but sorry I got held up with a meeting my dad wanted me to go with him to" said Izzy

"Really you too?" asked Joe "I thought I was the only one who had to cancel my parents had me attend a family dinner to discuss some things" said Joe with a sigh as Sai pouted

"Actually before you all get into it you all bugged out," said Sai making them feel bad "but luckily I had something to do with my parents as well"

"We're really sorry Sai, but really what kind of weird coincidence is that we all ended up having to talk to our parents" said Michiko as the assumed they all had a 'talk' with their parents

"Well we'll just have to wait to find out" shrugged Matt as they went on to have their private celebration of Saiyuri's birthday

As unknown to them a similar gathering of their parents was happening as they talked….

That Night-

The girls were dressed elegantly within traditional kimonos Saiyuri's being a white kimono with red lining and lighting blue colored flower designs, Sora wore a yellow gold and bronze paper crane designed kimono, Mimi wore a dark purple with lavender purple plum blossom designed kimono, Michiko wore a black and blue colored butterfly kimono, and Kari a yellow and red bamboo kimono. The girls looked great as they fanned themselves as they talked in a private corner of the hall that held the festivities.

"So what did you and your family talk about?" asked Sai to the girls.

"Marriage" they replied in unison as they gasped "to who?" they replied again.

"So wait a minute" said Michi aka Michiko as she started "isn't it weird its Sai's birthday today and all our parents announced they wanted to talk to us last night when they know it's tradition to normally have our private celebration the night before by going out but they have us cancel and have a 'meeting' with us is anyone catching on?" asked Michi as Sai gasped "you don't think" "oh I think so" replied Michi

"Wait this could all be just a misunderstanding let's just wait and see let's enjoy tonight and see what this is all about tomorrow" suggested Sora as Mimi agreed "yea I mean what's the worst that can happen getting engaged to Joe and the others?" joked Mimi as the girls joined in and some had private thoughts upon that matter.

"Hey here you girls are?" called a voice as the girls turned to see it was Tai followed by the other boys

"Now don't you boys look nice in your formal ware" teased Sai to the boys as they laughed.

The boys then proceeded to hand the girls a glass of juice.

Izzy handed one to Mimi who smiled and thanked him

Joe handed his extra drink to Michiko with a smile

Tk gave his to Kari who thanked him and began to talk to him about some of their younger friends

And both Matt and Tai tried handed theirs to Sora leaving the birthday girl drink less as Sora took her drink from Matt and turned to Tai

"Uh Sai still needs a drink" she suggested feeling bad for both Tai and Sai, Tai because everyone knew that Tai liked Sora and all the girls knew that Sora liked Matt and bad for Sai because all the girls also knew that Sai had a crush on Tai and what was worse was she was aware of Tai's feelings for Sora leaving Sora in a bad position with her friends although Sai never treated Sora any differently for Tai's feeling towards her

"Oh yeah" said Tai handing his extra drink to Sai as they girls watched how Sai turned away completely and utterly hurt on her own birthday "no thanks I can get my own" said Sai walking away.

"Come on Yu don't be like that" said Tai walking after her feeling bad no one had offered her a drink on her birthday not even him who called himself her best friend, one of the oldest anyway "leave me alone Tai" she said as a handsome waiter stopped in front of Sai and offered her a drink "thank you" she said as she then proceeded to leave Tai abandoned with the unwanted extra drink as she was swarmed by well wishes and other men who complemented her on how she looked in her kimono.

Sighing Sora watched as Sai left Tai in the dust and was then swarmed with well wishers and other handsome men. He's so dense thought Sora as the other girls saw and thought along the same line before leaving to console their friend.

As Tai walked back to his friends he let a waiter take the extra now useless drink away "you're such an idiot Tai" said Izzy as soon as the girls left to find Sai "what why am I an idiot?" asked Tai as Izzy whom had found out about Sai's crush years ago dropped the subject. While the other boys just so happen to not hear Izzy and Tai's conversation as they were paying something else.

Tai was about to ask Izzy what was wrong with Sai since he seemed to know what was going on before getting interrupted by an announcement made by their host of the party the Hanabusa's.

"Now to congratulate the birthday girl" announced Mr. Hanabusa as the spotlight fell upon Saiyuri who was still surrounded by the girls, well wishers but mostly men whom wanted to pay Saiyuri complements "Saiyuri please if you'd join your mother and I up here" asked Mr. Hanabusa as Saiyuri complied.

"I'd like to first thank you all for coming and thank you for the wonderful gifts that you've given to my daughter tonight but most of all I'd like to announce the engagement of my daughter Hanabusa Saiyuri" said Mr. Hanabusa making the group eyes bulge "I'd like to announce her soon to be engagement which will be announced at another party held on the 24th ; Christmas eve so that we can give the newly engaged couple a few days to get use to the idea" Sai bit her lip.

When the party started up again Saiyuri pulled her parents aside and talked to them

"ookasan, otousan what is the meaning of this?" she asked "well we did talk to you about marriage last night" said Mr. Hanabusa as Saiyuri rolled her eyes "otousan!" she hissed in a whisper "Saiyuri it's for the best interest of you and the company" said her mother; Mrs. Hanabusa as Saiyuri sighed knowing the battle was lost when her mother spoke "at least tell me who it is ookasan" she pleaded as her mother grabbed her hand "tonight after the party" she promised as Saiyuri nodded knowing there was nothing else she could do to move that time up.

"I can't believe it, an arranged marriage" said Kari as the girls snuck out of the party later on; when all of the guest began to file out of Sai's home the girls snuck out to sit among the garden

"I can't believe they still do those kinds of things now days" said Mimi

Michiko sighed "I think that's what all our parents where hinting at"

"You can't be serious" said Sora as Sai gripped her fan tightly within her hands

"I heard about arranged marriages but I totally thought our parents where more up to date then those other families" said Mimi "It's to be expected we are at that age and look just last week Kuroki Sasami from our grade got engaged" said Sora as all the girls sighed

"Even the girls in my grade are starting" said Kari as the girls all looked at Kari in pity "at least we weren't as young as Kari here" said Sai as she hugged Kari in silent apology

"I hate this but who do you think these 'lucky' men are?" asked Michi as the girls thought

"Well I think his name is Antoine Ace" said Sai "I've seen him talk to my father quite a few times and he has paid attention and complimented me quite a few times at other parties"

The girls then became quite sad as the heard the balcony doors open to reveal the boys.

"Here you girls are" said Matt as he hugged Sai around the shoulders "don't worry Sai I'm sure whoever it is your engaged to it'll be someone who'll treat you right" smiling slightly Sai gave him a nod of her head

"Yu…" began Tai "its fine Tai" sighed Sai as she contemplated her current problem

"It seems we hit that age" said Tai as she nodded

"I thought my parents would have thought the whole arranged marriage thing was out dated" admitted Tai as the others nodded as Michiko cocked her eyebrow in confusion "wait a minute…" she began as Sai's parents and the other's parents walked out to greet their children.

"Sai come along" called her father as Sai stood to follow while the other parents called to their children and began to leave after giving the group time to say their quick good byes.

Saiyuri sat within her father's comfortable study across her father's desk as she waited for her parents to give her an answer

"Saiyuri" began her father as Sai could no longer take it and burst out "who is it?"

Her parents gave each other a look before her father sighed aloud

"Kamiya Tai" he answered simply

His answer stunned her making her go silent as her brain processed this information "we talked about it and you and your friends are all being told about it right now" "wait a minute WHAT?" shouted Sai

* * *

well hope you enjoyed my only finished story... Please R&R

~Lunar


	2. Chapter 2

Enjoy please R&R

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon

* * *

Author's Note: A little bit of translation for any words that might be used in this chapter...

Oniisan: big brother

Baka: idiot or stupid

Otousan: father

Okaasan: mother

* * *

"A mighty pain to love it is,  
and 'tis a pain that pain to miss;  
But of all pains, the greatest pain  
It is to love, but love in vain."  
-Abraham Cowley

* * *

Saiyuri tried to wrap her mind around what her parents had just told her.

Kamiya Tai whom was one of her best friends, one of her oldest best friends and secret crush was her FIANCE?

She felt her heart crumble as she remembered earlier that night when no one had offered her a drink at her birthday

It's not Sora's fault but it still stung thought Sai as she shook her head to shake the thought off and sighed

"I understand" said Saiyuri defeated and heartbroken as she left to call her friends.

Current phone call happening and weirdly the same convo:

Sai/Tai calling all the girls/guys-

Sai/Tai: "I can't believe this is happening to me"

Sora/Matt: "What's wrong Sai/Tai?"

Sai/Tai: Besides the engagement thing? I'm engaged to Tai/Sai

End of same convo

"You're engaged to Tai?" asked Kari sympathy in her voice

"Unfortunately, so" said Sai as they girls did feel sorry for her

"I'm so sorry Sai" said Sora feeling like it was her fault

Sai bit her lip and replied "it's not your fault Sora I just wish Tai would see me and if not that I was engaged to someone who would"

Lying on her bed she curled into a ball as she spoke to her friends lost in her sadness.

With the boys:

"So you're engaged to Sai?" all the boys asked at once

"Yes!" said Tai as he flipped out and paced his room

"IS SOMETHING WRONG WITH YOU TAI?" asked Izzy

"Yea you make like this is some great tragedy" said Matt

"Easy for you to say Matt, you're engaged to Sora" said Tai

Matt brushed his hair back with his hand and replied "As I already said Tai I'm sorry"

"Shouldn't you be feeling I don't know Tai a little sorry for Sai instead of bad for yourself?" asked Joe as he sat at his desk and adjusted his lamp to do a little studying after they're phone call

"Yeah Tai," sighed Izzy as he logged onto his laptop "you're very close to Sai and tonight you completely ignored her on her own birthday, and now you're engaged to her and instead of being considerate towards her all you're worrying about is yourself"

Finally sitting down on the edge of his bed Tai's head fell onto his hand as he felt completely and utterly horrible "what am I going to do?" asked Tai

The next day-

Saiyuri was planning to go shopping with the girls at 12:00 in time to get some lunch from their favorite café but in her current mood it was already 11:30 and she had yet to get out of bed

"It feels like a mountain is sitting on my chest" she mumbled as she wallowed in self pity

She had considered calling Matt whom was the 2nd oldest friend she had next to Tai she had known Matt almost as long as Tai had known Sora but they were on a brother sister kind of level then the love attraction level that Tai and Sora where on and talking to him about the situation was useless seeing as Tai had probably told Matt all about it so she decided not to.

A knock came at Sai's door as she lye there not moving "Sai I know you're in their" called a male voice she recognized as Matt's as the door opened

"I heard about what happened" he said as he sat on her bed "You know Tai can be a total idiot" said Matt as Sai still laid there not moving.

"What do you want me to say Matt?" asked Sai feeling herself crumble "I've been in love with him since forever and to know that he'd never love me back as more than a friend it hurt so much and all that I wanted knowing that is that I get showered by love by someone else as to forget about Tai completely as a love interest but of course my life isn't so simple"

Sighing Matt didn't know what to do for her as he stared at the very tiny peeks of light that filtered through the dark curtain covered room seeing as the curtains weren't completely drawn closed "better to have love and lost then to never have loved at all" quoted Matt as Sai chuckled dryly.

"Is that so Matt?" asked Sai bitterly "So are you saying that if Sora was in love with Tai you wouldn't feel as broken as I do?"

Matt stood up suddenly "Why are you pushing me away Sai? I understand your hurting and I'm sorry I can't change what's happening and what has passed, but don't sit there and be bitter towards me when I'm just worried about you Sai"

Sitting up Sai ran a hand through her messy hair "I...I'm sorry, I didn't mean to" said Sai looking at him with her eyes full of hurt "but it just hurts so much Matt I don't know what to do anymore, the more I avoid him to get away from the pain the more he seems to want to come after me trying to _fix_ our friendship and when he looks at me with those eyes I can't ignore him and it hurts more and more" finished Sai as tears began to leak out of her eyes.

Matt immediately hugged Sai to his chest and let her cry as he clenched his fist and tightened the hold upon his friend whom he always saw a sister.

After crying Sai had called her friends and apologized about canceling on them for their shopping trip. After doing that she got dressed and cleaned up before walking down dressed in a simple white tang top with black jeans with two black studded belts both hanging at an angle with mid-calf high black boots with a black studded jacket with fur lined around the hood her hair was up in a simple pony tail with Sakura blossom hair pins she was greeted by Matt who was waiting for her.

"Ready?" he asked as she shrugged "Great then let's go" he said as he threw his keys in the air and caught it.

Getting off of Matt's motorcycle at the small café she loved she smiled as Matt proceeded to drag her out of the parking lot into the café for some lunch.

"Do you only think about food and Sora, Matt?" asked Sai jokingly since he made a beeline for the cafe's door

"Hey I'm hungry trying to cheer you up work me up an appetite" he said with a smile that she couldn't help fighting back

"Fine alright I get it as thanks I'll pay" she laughed as she sat down and waited for their waiter to arrive

"Ah nice a free meal" he sighed making Sai roll her eyes

"As if you couldn't afford the meal yourself" she retorted

"But when someone else pays it makes it taste even better" he joked as a waiter appeared with wine goblets filled with water as he took their order and left

Looking around the café Sai felt a little better Matt was a really good guy he always knew how to make her feel better and now that she really looked she noticed that if she had met Matt before she had met Tai she would have fallen in love with Matt instead but either way she noted that both boys would have still been in love with Sora.

"Is there any plans from your parents about the engagement?" asked Matt as Sai nodded

"What kind of engagement would it be if they didn't have plans?" she asked as she sighed "My parents think that after they announce the engagement that Tai and I should get a penthouse together and start from there," Matt nodded "and you?"

"Same" replied Matt as Sai noticed someone in the back of the café that broke her heart again Tai and he was with Sora even though Sai knew that Sora was in love with Matt it still hit a sore spot. Trying to ignore it Sai stood "Matt I'm sorry but let's get some food elsewhere" she began to walk out after apologizing to the waiter and paying.

Standing up Matt looked to where Sai had and saw the two together and sighed he knew Sora only thought of Tai as a friend and thus was never jealous when they hung out but still this one hit a nerve with him he had finally gotten her to cheer up and the first people they ran into was of course Tai hanging out with Sora. Shaking his head he followed Sai out as unknown to them they where watched.

Going across town Sai and Matt pulled up to a nice restaurant that was located in the heart of Tokyo smiling Sai got off followed by Matt as he tossed the keys to the valet and got his ticket

"Think Mimi is here?" asked Sai as Matt nodded

"Probably this is her father's main restaurant" replied Matt as they were immediately seated at their groups usual table

"Sai!" called a voice as Sai was hugged "I was so worried you canceled Christmas shopping with us today and your maid said you hadn't come out of your room" babbled Mimi as Sai smiled and patted the chair next to her

"Sit down Mimi and I'm alright a little under the weather but Oniisan Matt here cheered me up" said Sai teasingly as Matt returned the smile

"Still down about that?" asked Mimi as Sai nodded

"I'm sorry, I'm not good with this sort of stuff my reply to that would be to lets go shopping or if it was an option find you someone better but since it's not I really don't know what to do" said Mimi at a loss as Sai hugged Mimi

"Thank you"

Back at the Mall after lunch

Sai and Matt headed to the Mall after lunch with Mimi

Matt held back nothing as he took Sai all over and held all her shopping for Christmas she got everyone a cute plushie (they're all the digimon plushies for Michiko she got a fox plushie looks like renamon from season 3) then Sai hesitated at her personal gift to Tai as she was about to walk into a store but stopped as she grabbed onto Matt's arm and pulled him away

"I'm done let's go" she said as they called Sai's driver to pick up her bags while Sai planned on a new destination. Again unknown to them someone was watching confused.

Finally Sai had enough for the day after the mall she had asked Matt to take her to 4 different shops that she had wanted to look at for a new dress she to no anvil she then asked Matt to take her to the book store where she bought a few new books she'd been meaning to purchase and then came home. After thanking Matt for the cheer up Matt hugged her good bye and left.

A knock came at Sai's bedroom door as Sai lye curled up on her bed "Sai?" called a voice as Sai ignored it "Sai, I know you're in there"

* * *

Hope you will R&R

~Lunar


	3. Chapter 3

Please enjoy...

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon

* * *

Author's Translations

Oniisan: big brother

Baka: idiot or stupid

Otousan: father

Okaasan: mother

* * *

It hurts to love someone and not be loved in return,

but what is the most painful is to love someone

and never find the courage to let the person know how you feel

-unknown

* * *

Pulling her pillow over her head she ignored the call again as the door opened and someone walked in

"Yu I'm sorry I just we have to call this marriage off or find a way to cancel it I, I'm in love with Sora" said Tai as Saiyuri ignored him "come on Yu don't be like that" said Tai as he pulled the pillow off her head only to be hit by another pillow successfully surprising him as he fell back onto the floor in a heap

"Taichi Kamiya you insensitive jerk just go and die in a hole and leave me alone!" she yelled as she stormed out leaving a dumbfounded and confused Tai

As Saiyuri stormed out she ran past everything as she ran out of the estate.

By the time Saiyuri's legs fumbled and she fell to her knees she found herself at the park that she and the others would play at as children, she remembered how she was suppose to be one of Tai's best friend but fell out of the loop later in life when Tai began to develop feelings for Sora and Saiyuri began to understand her feeling for Tai.

All of her friends where developing crushes and growing up and most important her close friend and crush just didn't seem to have time for her anymore pushing her away as she couldn't help falling more and more.

Crying in the park Saiyuri could help chuckling at her misfortune she was a popular smart athletic hard working girl and of all the people to wind up with it was the lost cause the one she had tried and tried again to give up but the more she did the more he seemed to torcher her by chasing after her.

"Here… you …are" huffed Tai as he doubled over and held his knees "I've been looking for you" he said as he wiped the sweat off his brow

Speak of the devil she thought as she stood to walk away.

"Yu what's wrong?" he asked "Did Matt say something to you at the café that made you upset? Is it because he likes Sora?" he asked

Laughing through her tears at what he was suggesting she shook her head as the tears began to fall faster "you know sometimes you can be such an idiot Tai, but right now leave me alone"

"If it's about the drink thing at your birthday I'm sorry Yu" said Tai as he tried to grab her hand and Saiyuri smacked it away

"I said leave me alone! Just go away Tai! Go bother Sora, what should you care about me you haven't really noticed anything about me since we where ten!" yelled Saiyuri as she again stormed off this time in need of some friends.

As soon as Tai got home having mixed emotions he saw his sister storm up to him in a furry

"I didn't do it!" yelled Tai in self defense scared of what his little sister might do like last week when she accidentally told their parents about his late night out while in Paris and got him grounded

"You are such an idiot oniisan!" she yelled before walking out the door

When Kari left it made Tai even more confused as he called the guys and arranged to meet them at Dream an under 21 club's vip lounge

As the guys filled in one after the other and ordered snacks and something to drink Tai sat there in a daze trying to figure out when all women had gone insane. When the ordering was done the four boys looked at Tai

"So what's up?" asked TK as he sat down on a chair

"Something happened to make the world totally weird today" said Tai

As they all looked at Tai with a raised eyebrow as the waitress came back and delivered their order

"What are you talking about?" asked Izzy as he grabbed his drink

"Well I went to Sai's house" he began as the boys sighed

"You when to Sai's house said something completely rude and hurt her feelings" guessed Joe

Tai waved his hands in the air in an 'X' manner "No I just went over there to tell her my feelings and that I didn't think we should get married," said Tai

"No wonder she's mad at you" mumbled Matt

"Then she got mad and stormed off so I went after her I just thought she wouldn't be so happy with me since she had a crush on Matt" finished Tai with a mumble at the last part

"WHAT" they all yelled as Matt face palmed

"Tai you're such an idiot" said Matt

"SHE LIKES YOU" said Matt and Izzy

While Tai stared at them wide eyed "Yu…" he stared before Tk sighed

"Well this is a strange turn of events" mumbled Joe as Tai stood up

"What makes you so sure" said Tai as Izzy and Matt looked at each other

With the girls-

Meeting all at a tea shop the girls sat down and looked at Sai sadly while the waiter left them and their order in their private room

"He really said that?" asked Michiko as Sai nodded

"Tai really knows how to misread signs" said Sora as she sipped her tea

"I can't believe oniisan is such a baka" said Kari

"Sora please make Tai leave me alone" begged Sai as the girls were shocked

"But I thought you loved him" said Mimi

"Yea this just doesn't make sense why would you ask Sora to do that if you love Tai?" asked Kari

As Sai bit her lip Michiko sighed "she probably gave up" said Michiko

"I'm going to beg my parents to release the arranged marriage or I'll leave my family" said Sai as Sora gasped

"But, you're your parents' only heir" said Sora

"If leaving my family ties behind get's me away from this pain then so be it" said Sai

"What will you do?" asked Mimi

"You know your parents wouldn't do that they'd rather die than disown you" added Kari

Sai nodded "That's the point they'll support me while I'm overseas studying"

"You'll keep in touch?" asked Michiko as Sai nodded and the girls gathered for a hug.

Later on that night-

At the dinner table Sai sat quite and depressed as her mother and father looked at her worried

"Saiyuri?" called her father Yuki as Sai played with her food

"Honey is everything alright?" asked her mother Aya

Shaking her head Sai looked at her parents, tears threatening to spill

"Otousan, Okaasan I'm begging you to break the engagement" said Sai

Catching her parents off guard

"Is something wrong? Did Tai do something to make you upset honey?" asked Yuki worried

"Yes Otousan something is, I'm in like Tai a lot" she admitted

"Then what's wrong honey?" asked Aya confused

"I've liked Tai since we where kids Okaasan" said Sai

"That's why we thought it'd be a good match you both get along so well" said her father

"That's just it Otousan we haven't been such great friends for the past several years Tai's in love with Sora," cried Sai as tears fell and her silverware clattered to the table as she began to dap at the tears "He's always been in love with Sora and it hurts so much"

Her parents' hearts broke as they saw their confident daughter break into pieces

"Please" she begged

"Saiyuri, honey please understand we just can't" said her father

"Please, I'd leave this family and its money behind before enduring more pain" said Sai

Nodding her head Saiyuri's mother gave in "if it was just a tantrum I would say no but I can see the hurt, we'll talk to the Kamiya's and try to break the engagement tomorrow I'm sure they'll understand but what will you do Saiyuri?" asked her mother

"I want to go abroad" said Sai "I want to get away from here, away from Tai"

Her father sighed and rubbed his eyes as he nodded "That's pretty wise of you, get a fresh start. I'll send you to New York tomorrow you can stay at the pent suite at our hotel there we'll let you know about the engagement"

"May I be excused?" she asked as he parents nodded and watched with concern as they're only child left.

* * *

R&R please

~Lunar


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon

* * *

"Though no one can go back and make a brand new start,

Anyone can start from now and make a brand new ending"

~Carl Bard

* * *

The next day found Tai at a loss for words as the friends had gathered for an outing but someone was missing

"Where's Yu?" asked Tai as the girls looked at one another in uncertainly

"Is she still mad at Tai for his insensitivity towards her for the last two days?" asked Izzy thinking about how Tai had blown her off with the drink thing and how he'd basically told her he didn't want to try with their engagement and blew her off with that as well

"Uh you could say that" said Mimi

"What do you mean 'you could say that' Mimi where's Sai?" asked Matt worried as the girls gave the boys an apologetic look and then looked at each other

"Where is she?" asked Izzy as Joe and Tk tried to understand why the girls would hid something from them

"I can't take it anymore" said Mimi as Kari beat her to the punch line

"She's gone" said Kari as the boys looked at Kari as if she were a two headed monster

"What do you mean gone?" they cried

"Alright that's enough" said Sora as Michiko cut in

"To be more precise she's leaving"

"Where's she going?" asked Tai

"Away" said Kari sad

"But to where?" pressed Tk

"She didn't say just asked us to keep quiet about it" said Michiko

"When is she leaving?" asked Tai

"In less than an hour" replied Sora as she watched Tai run off

"Do you think it's alright to have Tai chase after Sai?" asked Mimi in a whisper to Sora

Nodding her head Sora looked at the sky.

At the airport Sai gathered her purse and got out of the car she was running late.

Hurrying into the airport she had less than fifteen minutes to get to her gate before her flight was canceled

Walking up the escalator she came to a halt and sat down it was now ten minutes till her flight was ready so she took a seat and began to text her friends good bye and how sorry she was it was seven minutes later that Sai got to Tai's number as she stared at the digits on her cell phone and sighed as she sent a simple good bye

Standing up Sai began walking to her gate at the end of the hall where she could see her pilot whom waved and waited for her she then heard her name called as her brow furrowed and she was grabbed by the hand.

Looking down she saw her small hand in a much larger one as she followed the hand up into deep melted chocolate eyes; the eyes of someone she didn't want to see.

"Yu" he panted

"Why are you here?" she whispered as she felt tears well up inside

"Where are you going?" he asked sad

"Leave me alone, please just let me go" she begged

"I can't you're my best friend" he replied as she broke a bit inside

"Why are you leaving is it because I've been inconsiderate towards you?" asked Tai as his eyes pleaded that she come back

"Yu" he called again as he tugged on her hand "Please I didn't mean to make it sound like I don't care about you I'm sorry just please don't go" tugging on her hand he pulled her into a hug that made her crumble at once and forgive him for everything

"Alright" she mumbled into his chest as he held her close

Sitting on the plane Sai imagined her life in New York had her heart breaker not stopped her

"So why are we going to New York?" asked Tai

"Since you're apologizing to me and I'm already packed you're coming on vacation with me to New York since you got a lot of making up to do" replied Saiyuri

"My parents are gonna kill me I was suppose to have dinner with my parents and their friend tomorrow night" said Tai

"I already called my parents and your parents to explain it" said Sai as she looked out the window sadly and thought back

"Are you sure?" asked her mother

"Yes okaasan when he looks at me like he did I can't help but do whatever he asks" she replied

"Then the marriage is still on?" asked her mother

"Yes okaasan, only because I don't think I could ever get away from him even if I did what I wanted he'd have chased me and hunted me down and looked at me and I would have crumbled and come back home with him anyway"

"Yaaay!" cried her mother. As Sai sweat dropped

"I quite like Tai," explained her mother as she quieted down "but can you handle it?" asked her mother

"I'll try" said Sai before hanging up with her mother a little more depressed then when she was leaving as she texted Kari about what happened and Kari had replied that her parents where ok with it.

The morning after they arrived found Tai and Sai walking around New York as Tai groaned about carrying Saiyuri's bags and Sai promptly ignored him still a little sore about Tai

"Yu are you done yet?" asked Tai as he held 5 bags of gifts for everyone

"No but I am hungry" said Yu as she entered a restaurant and was seated immediately and the bags taken and sent back to Yu's rooms

After a long silence Tai looked at Saiyuri and reached for her hand

"I'm sorry Yu, I really am for everything" said Tai as Saiyuri looked sadly into his eyes

"Sorry for what Tai I need to hear what you're sorry for" said Yu

"Sorry for I don't know" blushed Tai embarrassed "I'm sorry for being in considerate and for assuming you liked Matt when I knew that you see him as a brother"

Saiyuri mentally sighed well it's a start she thought as she bit her lip

"Why must you chase me" she mumbled making Tai cock his eyebrow

"Because you're my friend" replied Tai as this time Saiyuri blushed as she realized she accidentally let that out

"I didn't…" began Saiyuri as they're food arrived and the subject died as soon as Tai dug in

I didn't mean it like that, thought Saiyuri as she began on her pasta I meant why can't you let me go when you so obviously hold Sora so dear to your heart that it causes mine to break and bleed.

That night Saiyuri sat on the couch within the sitting room of the Suite and opened a very special book of hers'

The book held a poem that her teacher had assigned as a project to her and Tai when they were younger; in the same class they had to write vows using the poem as a project.

She read:

"When the sunlight touches the ground, I miss you  
When the shadow of the moonlight slowly climbs up, I miss you  
When the dust finally settles down, I'd see you  
Meeting in the deep night, I still can see your shadow

When the waves crash, I hear your voice  
As everyone falls asleep in the midst of quite forest, I hear your voice  
No matter how far, I'd be by your side  
You'd be by my side, When the sun sets and the stars shines

Ah... If only you're by my side"

(Quote from Wedding K-drama ah… loved this drama very good you should watch it!)

"I remember that one" called a voice as it startled Saiyuri

Tai smiled at her as he looked at her from over her shoulder

"I remember that project I can't believe you actually went out and bought that book" said Tai with a chuckle as Saiyuri blushed

"I quite like this poem" she cried as she stood offended and began to walk away startling Tai

"Wa…wait" cried Tai as he chased after her while she ignored him once again and left closing her bedroom door in his face.

"Yu" called Tai again for what seemed like the 100th time "I'm sorry" he called as he leaned against her door

"You're a jerk" replied Saiyuri as she opened the door and knowingly moved to the side to allow Tai's head to hit the ground

"Yu I don't get you anymore" admitted Tai as he sat up in the door way as she sat upon her bed in the middle of her giant room quite as she sat away from him and listened

"When we were kids it was simpler and now we're all growing up and my feelings have changed towards Sora and the way we think is so different like can you believe Matt and Izzy thought you were in love with me" babbled Tai as Saiyuri's breath caught in her throat

"Is that what they said?" she asked as Tai stood up and nodded

"Yea I'm sorry I was so stupid I should have known better then to think you like Matt so I definitely know you don't like me that way we're best friends" said Tai as he smiled and leaned against the wall

"Of course you're stupid Tai" replied Saiyuri as a tear slipped past

"I'm a bit tired will you close my door and go Tai, I think I'll go to bed already" said Saiyuri as Tai nodded

"Oh alright well I'll see you in the morning, we'll be heading back to Japan day after tomorrow right?" asked Tai as Saiyuri nodded

"Yea day after"

Arriving in Japan Saiyuri mentally sighed as she and Tai got into her town car driven by her driver

"Where to Lady Saiyuri?" asked the driver as Saiyuri smiled at him reassuringly

"To the Kamiya estate if you will please" replied Saiyuri feeling a little depressed but hiding it

"Yes milady" replied the driver as they drove off

As they rode along in silence with the driver looking into the review mirror every now and then Tai looked at Saiyuri nervously

"About the arranged marriage" said Tai as this caught Saiyuri's attention

"I mean my parents they won't agree to break the arrangement I tried to I'm sorry they won't budge so do you think we can just agree to do as we like?" asked Tai as Saiyuri nodded holding back tears.

"We've arrived" announced the driver

As the car came to a stop as the driver got out and opened the door

"We'll talk more later I'm glad we're still friends Yu I'll call you tonight" said Tai as he got out and smiled to Saiyuri as she nodded

Arriving home Saiyuri went to her bedroom and fell into a deep and even more tiring sleep.

Awaking with a jolt Saiyuri placed her hand onto her heart as tears fell

"Why" she cried

* * *

Please R&R


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon

* * *

When you are sorrowful look again in your heart,

and you shall see that in truth

you are weeping for that which has been your delight.

~Kahlil Gibran

* * *

The next morning-

Saiyuri and Kari sat down in dream's VIP lounge as they watched the dance floor's dancers and listened to the hypnotic beat from the tinted window on the second story's lounge.

"What's wrong?" asked Kari as Saiyuri remained silent and looked hypnotized by the dancers as she saw Tai and Sora dancing along with the others while Matt performed

"Saiyuri?" asked Kari

"He asked to do as he wished when we marry" said Saiyuri as she sipped her juice

"I'm going to try" said Saiyuri before Kari could say anything "there's nothing else I can do"

Kari hugged her

"Since you put it like that, why don't you go and chill with this cutie I know" said Mimi as she appeared

"Yea go ahead you and Tai agreed to do as you like when you get married you aren't officially engaged yet and you aren't even married just don't do anything you'll regret" said Kari as Saiyuri nodded and Mimi dialed his number.

"So who is it?" asked Saiyuri again as she waited for the guy to arrive

"Oh you'll see besides if I wasn't in love with Joe I'd be all over him" winked Mimi as Saiyuri felt bad the girls knew Joe was in love with Michiko but was engaged to Mimi

She must be hurting just as much as I am thought Saiyuri but at least Joe is a good guy to not hit on Michiko since he's engaged finished Saiyuri as she finally noticed Mimi greeting a guy.

"Sai meet Li Jianliang or Jian for short and Jian meet Saiyuri we call her Sai for short" introduced Mimi as Saiyuri smiled at the blue haired Chinese looking boy

(Ha-ha yes for all of you who only know his English name he is Henry Wong he's using his Chinese name and is in my story the same age as Sai guys)

"It's nice to meet you Sai" greeted the boy as Sai blushed a light crimson this boy was cute

"Hi Jian, do you think I could call you Li? Short form of JianLiang?" asked Sai as he nodded

"Sure" he replied as he smiled

As they sat they began to talk about different things to find out that Sai and Li both shared things in common like they were both in an arranged marriage where their fiancé' both liked other people while they liked them

"So this guy Kamiya Taichi is that boy in the green jacket?" asked Li as Sai nodded

"That would be him by the way do you live in China mainly or Japan?" asked Sai

"China actually my father is Chinese and my mother Japanese and so they've arranged for me to marry a Chinese family" Sai nodded as Tai entered the lounge to see the two smiling and joking together

"Who's the stranger?" asked Tai a little tightly to Kari who smiled at her brother

"Mimi's friend she introduced them" said Kari as she watched the two "Seems like she's having more fun" said Kari as Tai walked away to get a drink from the juice bar.

"So tomorrow?" asked Sai as Li stood to leave

"Yea why don't I pick you up and I'll take you to this beautiful art gallery that's opening tomorrow" said Li making Sai smile

"I'll see you then" said Sai as Li being a gentleman and just for kicks to tease her kissed her hand and smiled as he left.

Doesn't he know she's engaged thought someone as he glared he better not hurt her finished the thought as he saw her turn only for their eyes to meet

"Tai, I'm leaving can you pass the message to the others?" she asked as she got up and waved as she left

The next couple of days found the two almost inspirable as they could be found most of the time dancing, eating and doing other activities together

Li fills the void that Tai created thought Sai as Li joined Sai and the gang on their trip to Sai's mountain hotel lodge one that needed to be filled finished Sai as the next moment she knew she was hit by a snowball making her shiver and scream

"LI!" shouted Sai as he smirked

"Stop being so gloomy then come on and have some fun" said Li as Sai play glared at him

"I'll show you fun!" she growled as she ran at him and pushed him back into a pile of snow as he grabbed her arm and pulled her down into the snow with him

Emerging covered in white the two smiled at each other and laughed looking like old friends as several people thought along the same lines as they look really good together

"Hey love birds, come on let's get some lunch" joked Matt half an hour later when his stomach rumbled

"The bellhops probably delivered our lunch to the suite" said Sai as she made her way to the hotel entrance

"Here" said Li as he handed her a cup of coco when they sat down for lunch and she smiled her thanks

"Tomorrow is Christmas eve" said Sora with a smile as they all placed the announcing of their engagements to the back of their minds

"Ugh I hate Christmas" mumbled Michiko who hated the cold

"Oh stop lying" laughed Kari

"You just hate winter" smiled Tk as Michiko glared

"Will you join us?" asked Mimi to Li

"Oh yea you should come tomorrow night Li it'll be held at our estates" said Sai with a smile

"Won't he feel uncomfortable our engagements are to be announced tomorrow night at the party" said Tai

"Thank you for the invite Ai but I'm actually returning to China tonight my parents wanted to announce something to me" said Li using his own nickname with Sai

"Really?" asked Sai as he nodded

"You have my number so you can call text or even email me" teased Li as she stuck her tongue out

"Don't get such a fat head Li" she warned

"So when are you leaving?" asked Tai

"A helicopter should be here soon to take me to the airport" said Li as looked at his watched and noticed the time

"I'm glad Mimi called me and had me meet up with you" said Li as he kissed her hand again

"Thanks for hanging out with me these past few days" said Sai with a smile as Li said the rest of his good byes and left.

"You two looked like a couple the way you guys kept with each other" joked Izzy glad to see her feeling better than ever

"Shut up Izzy you know I'm suppose to marry that dork over there" said Sai pointing at Tai

"Surprisingly" mumbled Michiko as Joe smiled

"I think you two will be happy in the long run" said Joe hopefully for both his friends as Sai groaned

If that day ever comes thought Sai

"If that ever happens you mean" said Matt as Sai rolled her eyes damn Matt she forgot he was always good a voicing what she thought he must be a mind reader sometimes thought Sai

"Hey why are you guys all picking on me and Yu?" asked Tai as everyone looked at him and thought oblivious much?

Later that evening found Sai hanging out at the suite the girls had gone to the karaoke room while the guys to the hot spring baths except for two Saiyuri and Tai as Sai held a cup of hot chocolate and ignored Tai's presents

"Yu you're one of my best friends forever right that guy Jian won't replace me?" asked Tai suddenly making Saiyuri sigh

"You're an idiot to think that Tai you'll always have that place you occupy now in my heart but Li, Li makes me feel better about how torn we've become he fills the void that you created" said Sai as Tai looked at her weird

"Void? What void?" asked Tai

"Never mind Tai I'm just babbling right now must be because our engagement will be announced tomorrow" said Sai

"Don't worry about things like that," said Tai with a smile "Like we agreed just cause we'll be engaged won't change how we feel towards each other we're friends and we'll stay that way"

Sai nodded "I know Tai just like we agreed"

Except this was what you wanted only thought Sai as she stared at her steaming mug

The next night Saiyuri wore an elegant one shoulder blue evening dress featuring a diagonal pleated bodice with a sparkling rhinestone ring that adorned the shoulder strap. As she held on to a matching silver handbag that held a few things of makeup as she hid in the back of a dark corner of the ballroom with her friends as they all looked at their engagement rings Sai's weighed heavy on her finger as she kept staring at the thing.

"So how was the meeting before the party with your parents?" asked Sai as the girls tried to chat

"My parents had me meet with Matt and he gave me this princess cut ruby engagement ring and then our parents walked off and started to talk while me and Matt totally turned red we like each other but we weren't thinking about marriage" said Sora stressing the word marriage

"My parents had me and Joe have breakfast together where he presented me with my birthstone, a Garnet Solitaire set in platinum then he said:

By her who in this month (January) was born  
No gem save garnets should be worn;  
they will ensure her constancy,  
True friendship, and fidelity. He said he had researched my birthstone and found that in the old days my birthstone meant this and said he thought it's be a good way to present the ring" said Mimi with a dreamy sigh

"Tk and his parents met us for lunch and just before they left Tk handed me an oval cut Natural Pink Sapphire Diamond ring that was surrounded my white diamonds, he gave me an apologetic look and mouthed he was really sorry, all in all it was sweet" said Kari

"Izzy kept babbling on and on about electronics I tried to get him to talk about music or anything of the sort but he kept on and then suddenly he pulled out a Vintage Estate Diamond Amethyst Gold engagement Ring he then laughed at me as I stared at it speechless and then when I asked why it looked like it was missing something he said it was a set so my ring would look more complete and wonderful after we got married and he could present me with the wedding band for a geek our geek anyway that was a pretty sly and nice way to give it to me" said Michiko

As the girls then looked to Sai to hear her story as she touched her ring

"Tai got me a round cut diamond that's set into a platinum band" said Sai showing her ring as the girls waited a moment later to discover that was all she was going to say

"Sai well how did he give it to you?" asked Kari wondering how her idiotic brother had screwed up this time

Sighing Sai looked at them "He didn't" was her simple reply

"But Okaasan and Otousan both said they had sent Tai on his own while they went with me to meet Tk" said Kari

"Exactly he didn't I got this from my maid who got it from my driver before I left my bedroom tonight apparently the driver got it from a maid of yours Kari who was ordered to deliver it to my home"

"He- WHAT?!" hissed the girls as quietly as possible as to not draw attention

"Then how did my brother get the blue rose that matches your dress?" asked Kari as they girls all nodded

"Apparently when I visited your house to drop it off the 'young master of the house' wasn't in so the maid took it apparently he went off to meet with Sora" said Sai sadly without a hit of anger towards Sora

"I'm sorry" said Sora feeling horrible

"It's not your fault Sora I'm just mad that he doesn't have the decency to at least respect that I am to be his wife" said Sai

"And to be the wife of an idiot" came a voice as the girls turned to see the boys all dressed in their finest tuxes each adorned with a rose of the girls' choosing. Each baring a symbolism abets known to the boys

Matt's rose was red symbolizing Sora's love for Matt

Izzy's rose was yellow to show that even though they were getting married against what they wished Michiko still cared for him as her friend.

Joe's flower was a lavender color showing Mimi's thought upon how she believed it to be true love

Tk's was a pink color that symbolized Kari's appreciation that out of all the boys she could marry at least she ended up with a boy who would be good to her one that she knew one day she could be happy with.

Tai's was a unnatural blue color symbolizing Sai's unrequited love, it symbolized how she felt how unattainable and impossible it was to ever have Tai love her

"So what was that about being this fools' wife?" asked Matt as the girls instantly became quite

"Nothing Matt" said Sai as she looked away

"I'm going to go get a drink" said Sai before anyone could say anything as she left quickly

The night found most of the gang trying to make an effort all save for Tai whom remained silent and detached

As Sai held onto her glass and spoke to Mimi and Joe she noticed Tai in silence as she saw his eyes flick to Sora who at the moment had left their circle to get some snacks sighing she fake smiled as she was greeted by well wishers who heard her engagement was to be announced

A lot of people are complementing me on my ring and I bet Tai didn't even pick it out thought Sai as she thanked the well wishers and then excused herself saying she needed another drink without Tai even noticing.

"Why don't I join you?" asked Mimi as she followed

They were silent as they got new drinks and filled a little plate up with small snacks like small sandwiches

"So how are things with Joe?" asked Sai with a false smile

"They're good but you know Sai you don't have to smile" said Mimi as Sai bit her lip feeling on the verge of tears nodded

The night sped past the announcement and on through the night without Saiyuri and Tai making any real eye or physical contact not even verbal or physical speech to each other Tai just kept staring at Matt and Sora while Sai tried to play the good happy soon to be bride as she thanked well wishers and lied that Tai wasn't paying attention cause he was feeling ill and concentrating on business matters

As the night closed and all the guest left the group of friends moved to sit inside of Sai's personal sitting room that was attached to her rooms

"So when are you moving into your place?" asked Matt to Tai and Saiyuri as Tai looked up emotionless

"My parents' want us moved in before New Year's" said Tai to Matt

"Isn't it kind of exciting?" asked Mimi with a smile

"We'll all be right on the same street" added Kari

"How our parents managed that who knows" said Michiko

"My things have been already moved, but my parents don't want me leaving until the holidays are over" admitted Sora with a blush

"From what I know my parents have been moving my things" said Sai as she leaned on Kari's shoulder tired

"We'll be sisters soon" said Kari with a smile

"Yea" replied Sai as Mimi caught on and stood

"Hey uhm Joe it's really late can you escort me home?" asked Mimi as the other's looked at their watches and began to leave as well

Li,

Seems like things keep getting more horrible by the minute, when are you coming back to Japan? I could really use a friend right now; Sorry if I'm being too self absorbed Merry Christmas! Hope you come back soon.

Ai~

P.S

How did the talk with your parents go?

Saiyuri closed her laptop as she send the email and rested her head on her desk

Merry Christmas she thought to herself as a tear rolled down only to fall on her ring that lye discarded on her desk.

* * *

R&R please


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon

* * *

"You can close your eyes to the things you do not want to see,

But you cannot close your heart to the things you do not want to feel"

Unknown~

* * *

Christmas day came and went as Sai found herself moving as if a robot as she moved into the new flat her parents' and Tai's bought the newly engaged couple by the second day after Christmas was over Sai had moved into the flat alone, Tai would be coming a little bit after new year's despite what his parents had said about him moving in before.

"I'll be leaving now Madam is it alright about dinner?" asked the maid as she bowed

"It's quite alright I'll be cooking from now on" replied Sai as she stared out the windows as she watched the city below become covered in snow while the maid took her leave.

A beeping sound was heard as Sai went over to her purse and found her cell phone

1 new message; it read as she opened her phone she smiled gently it was Li

Ai,

Sorry I've been so busy that I haven't message you back. I'm sorry to say that it makes me happy that you're sad… that I'm not there anyway. Just kidding, lol. I'll be heading back as soon as the holidays are over, I've got a surprise :).

Li

P.S.

Almost forgot but merry late Christmas and happy New Year Ai

Reading that lifted Sai's spirits some as she sat alone at her new home.

"I guess I'll go out" said Sai to the thin air as she called Sora on her cell phone

Phone convo:

"Hello?" Answered Sora

"Sora do you want to go out tonight?" asked Sai

"I can't Sai Matt and I are going out to dinner, I'm sorry" replied Sora

"It's alright I'll call to see what the others are up to" said Sai as they hung up

Sai called everyone and it seemed like all the couples where trying to make things work Matt and Sora where going out for dinner, Kari and Tk where out at the movies, Izzy and Michiko where on a cruise ship, and Joe and Mimi where heading to see a concert.

Saiyuri heaved a sigh as she looked at Tai's name on her phone and decided to text him

S: hey

As she sent it she scrolled down to Li's name and clicked on his name sending him the same text as she got up and began to cook some fried noodles for dinner.

By the time she had served her dinner and sat down with a glass of mineral water her cell phone made a beep getting up to check she was the message was from Li

What makes me think that Tai is going to message me thought Sai as she opened the text to read

L: hi what's up?

S: nothing much just bored what are you up to?

L: surrounded by my family it's crazy around the holidays

S: oh I'll go then don't want to bother you

Sai then closed her phone and ate her dinner in silence.

Tai sat in his bedroom staring at the ceiling of his bedroom with various pictures surrounding him all pictures of him and Sora in middle and high school while they looked at them he saw the truth in what Sai had yelled at him once that maybe he hadn't been paying any attention to her since they were ten maybe he didn't know anything about her anymore was he really her best friend or was he fooling himself?

When did we? How didn't I notice? Thought Tai when his phone beeped his hopes lifting as he looked at his phone to see it was Sai.

Oh, thought Tai closing his phone I can't talk to her not now when my thought are so full of Sora finished Tai as he continued to stare at the ceiling ignoring the text.

Finally getting up he grabbed the pictures and began to toss them no use keeping these she's in love with Matt thought Tai sadly.

His hand landed on a picture of Tai and Sai maybe one of the only ones he had of them. The picture showed them in high school it was their freshmen year, almost two years ago.

It was Tai's birthday the picture depicted them at his party on his yacht Sai was wearing a beautiful white dress that ended at her knees with a black carnation in her hair attached with a silk black ribbon and matching heels.

Tai wore black slacks a black collared shirt matching tux jacket and a red velvet handkerchief in his jacket pocket as he held up a Champaign glass filled with juice as Sai held onto his arm and smiled at the camera.

"Why couldn't we just be friends?" asked Tai as he stared at the photo in his hand.

Saiyuri was doing something similar as she looked at her photo albums full of pictures of her and the girls along with other classmates and the boys.

As well as photos that she was sure Tai himself didn't know she had like the picture of Tai holding the trophy they won in soccer in their freshmen, Junior year in high school pictures of Tai at all his birthdays Tai with the sun in the background as he stared at Sora in their last year of middle school on a field trip.

She ran her hand on all the photos as she began to extract them and one by one throw them across the floor as tears flooded her eyes what does it matter Tai's in love with Sora he'll always be in love with Sora she thought as she tossed the album aside and held herself as she cried hearing her phone ring she answered it thinking nothing of it

"Hello?" she sniffed

"Yu? What's wrong?" asked a worried recognizable voice as Saiyuri's face scrunched up and she looked at her phone in confusion

"Tai?" asked Saiyuri confused

"What's the matter why does it sound like you where crying?" asked Tai as Saiyuri shook her head

"It's nothing" replied Sai wiping away tear stains

"Are you busy right now?" asked Tai catching Sai off guard

"I'm just fixing some of my photo albums" said Sai not that it's a total lie she thought

"Oh well if you're not busy why don't I come over to your house and we can go out tonight" said Tai as Sai closed her eyes and rubbed them

"Sure Tai but I live in the penthouse" replied Saiyuri catching Tai off guard

"By yourself?" he asked

"Apparently yes Tai I mean this is OUR penthouse" said Sai as both of them became quite

"I'm sorry that was stupid of me" said Tai after a long pause of silence "I'll come get you at the penthouse if you'd like to go out with me tonight" finished Tai

As Saiyuri gave a sigh "sure Tai I'll go get ready" said Sai as she hung up the phone and went to her closet

Sipping at her glass of mineral water Sai watched the city lights from her large windows as she sat relaxed in her name brand off the shoulder black sweater dress and matching with thigh length fake fur lined boots not that she couldn't afford real fur she just disliked the thought of wearing dead animals; she also wore her hair pinned up in a stylish type of knot with silver jewelry with a fake fur lined coat that lye discarded near the couch as she stood and watched the city far below.

As the door opened Sai's head whipped to the door where her eyes landed on a casually dressed young man with melted chocolate eyes that drew her in and seemed to take all of her in her dress, her body, her heart, everything as soon as it started it ended as a smile spread on the boys unsure lips making Sai snap out of her hypnotized like state.

"You look nice" said Tai unsure

"Thanks" replied Sai as they fell into silence and Sai's eyes flicked back to the city below

"Well the place looks nice" said Tai as Sai not taking her eyes off the glass nodded mutely watching Tai's reflection

"So uh are you ready to go?" asked Tai rubbing the back of his head sheepishly

This time Saiyuri looked at him and nodded

Walking around the snow filled city the two remained silent as Sai watched happy couples pass by holding hands and laughing

"Where are we going?" Asked Sai finally as they reached the end of the block

"We're going to go visit memory lane" said Tai making Sai scrunch her face up in confusion

The two ended up at their old academy which was only two blocks away from their new flat

"It's our old school" said Sai faintly as she began to reminisce as memories flooded her and she gave a light smile and closed her eyes living the memories

"Are you coming?" asked Tai snapping Sai out of memory lane as they entered the school building and entered 3-1 their 3rd grade classroom the first time they had the same class since entering the academy

"This is where I sat" said Sai with a smile as she looked at the seat next to the window then looked at its only neighbor to its right

"And here's mine" said Tai with a smile as he came to the seat she was looking at

"I remember you and Matt fought after that seat cause I was mad at you for something over the summer so Matt tried to sit next to me as to be 'big brother' while you wanted to sit next to me to force me to acknowledge you and forgive you in the end you gave me a look and I found myself forgiving you and telling Matt that I'd be okay" said Sai with a sad smile things where so simple back then thought Sai

"When did things change for us Yu?" asked Tai absently breaking Sai out of another trance like state

"When we where ten or more accurately I was ten you where eleven it was the beginning of our fifth year nearing the ending of primary school we had all come back from our vacations and of course you and I had gone and spent most of it together at Tomoda at our summer homes that were located next to each other, we entered the school yard to be greeted by our friends Matt, Izzy, Joe, Mimi, Michiko, Tk and of course Kari trailed behind us we began to talk about our summers when in walked Sora something about her changed in your eyes about her what is was about her I'm not sure, her hair, your hormones or what I'm not sure but since that day you began to draw away from me everyone who knew us saw it happening we almost stopped hanging out like we use to almost cold turkey we completely started only hanging out traditionally or once every few weeks, only when it involved school in Junior high and then only when it was tradition and on special occasions or whenever it involved Sora in Senior high school except Matt started having feelings in junior high and then things progressed in Senior high and only recently in our final year did Matt and Sora get together before becoming bethroned" explained Saiyuri giving a heavy sigh

"I'm" began Tai as Sai gave him a look that silenced his apology

"I really don't care Tai the truth is we're more strangers then friends… I think some of our classmates know more about me then even you do now" admitted Sai with a small smile as she began to walk away

"Yu, Yu please wait" called Tai as he hurried after her

"Yu" he called again as he caught her hand

"And it always ends like this" said Sai not looking at Tai

"What does?" Asked Tai confused

"_This__" _said Sai

"What Yu? What does?" he asked again not understanding

"_This!_"Cried Sai turning around and pointing at him as tears streamed down

"I don't understand" said Tai gently

"We're strangers who act as if we are best friends we play a charade Tai, we are fooling ourselves believing we are what we were then when we were young, we are fooling ourselves thinking we are best friends when we aren't not anymore" said Sai as this time she spoke into those beautiful orbs of melted chocolate and this time she hardened her heart as to not find herself drowning in those deep chocolate depths he wouldn't pull her heart strings this time

"You always chase after me Tai when all you've done has caused me heartache the only reason I stand by your side when it is a double headed snake. That makes me both sad and glad is that you have always at least come after me but this time Tai I wish you'd let me go" quavered Sai biting her lip as Tai's hand fell away no don't let go cried Sai's heart

"I, I understand. I'm so sorry" admitted Tai feeling guilty as his face pulled at her heart no, thought Sai I've said too much

"No, I'm sorry" said Sai sorry that my love for you is what truly blocks our friendship thought Sai as this time she ran away with no one not even Tai chasing after her.

* * *

End of chapter 6 please read and review


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon

* * *

Ask me why I keep on loving you when it's clear that you don't feel the same way for me...

The problem is that as much as I can't force you to love me, I can't force myself to stop loving you.

~Author Unknown

As soon as forever is through, I'll be over you.

~Toto

* * *

Slamming her bedroom door shut Sai slid down the door to the floor as she cried; she cried for Tai, for her unrequited love, for every one of her friends who wasn't with the one they loved, and she cried for herself at how pathetic she felt.

Getting angry at herself she flung herself onto her bed and cried herself to sleep.

After the New Year everyone finally moved into their new places and as they continued to hang out they began to worry for Tai and Sai both, since both seemed to be walking on glass around each other

"So what happened?" asked Kari to Sai as Sai raised an eyebrow

"What do you mean what happened? What happened to you, you seem to be glowing" fired back Sai

"Nothing much but what's going on between you and my brother?" asked Kari quickly changing the subject as the girls listened in while the boys where talking at another part of the club

"All I did was tell him the truth" admitted Sai with a heavy sigh

"What?" asked Michiko

"I told him we were strangers pretending to be friends, cause let me admit it Tai doesn't know the slightest thing about me anymore" said Sai a little vexed

"And that's it?" asked Mimi as Sai nodded

"So he's made no move to do anything?" asked Sora

"I think this time I'm suppose to make a move, you see" started Sai as she sighed again "I kind of told him to finally leave me alone"

As Sai finished she stared at her hands in her lap that held her soda while she heard the girls gasp

"So there's no more Tai and Sai?" asked Mimi as Sai remained silent

"So you two haven't made up yet? You haven't tried to say you're sorry and my brother hasn't tried to fix it?" asked Kari sadly

"No" replied Sai even more depressed

"So what's going to happen to you two now, what are you going to do about it?" asked Michiko as Sai shrugged

"I don't know" admitted Sai sadly

Tai and the boys sat down on the other side of the club far away from the girls

"So what's up Tai you seem gloomy not to mention you and Sai have been off the last two days since we finally got together after the holidays" said Joe as Tai groaned

"What's the matter?" asked Izzy

"Did you say something totally stupid to her that got her mad at you so you guys aren't talking again?" asked Matt with a smirk

"No, I… How could I have been so horrible to Sai all this time" blurted Tai catching the boys' full attention as they listened patiently while Matt stopped teasing him

"Wait a minute what happened after Christmas after we all got busy?" asked Matt serious

"I took Sai to see our old school a few days after Christmas and we got to talking she told me how we started to drift away and I could see how hurt she was. I tried to apologize I really did but she just got mad at me she started to say that we were strangers pretending we were friends that I didn't know her anymore that we needed to stop pretending that I always chase after her, after I've cause her heartache only to beg her not to go and to only in turn cause her more pain then she ran away and we've been awkward around each other ever since" explained Tai hurriedly

"I didn't know I hurt her that much that we'd drifted and changed so much" admitted Tai feeling depressed and overwhelmed

The boys sighed heavily for Tai's stupidity

"So she finally told you her feelings" said Izzy stating the obvious we'll not all of it but the most of it thought Izzy

"You're an idiot Tai" pointed out Joe

"What do you mean I'm an idiot" retorted Tai

"She obviously wants you to get to know her again to pay attention to her and not abandon her again idiot" accused Matt

"Mostly she wants you to chase after her and prove to her that maybe your friendship is worth more then you've been showing that it was for the last several years" stated Izzy

"But she plainly told me to stop chasing after her" said Tai a little confused

"Well girls are complicated" admitted Joe with a nod

"But mostly she wanted the opposite of what she told you she was testing you maybe the way she was feeling she needed sometime alone you've got to know when to chase after her and when to let her cool down you know she's a tempered one" finished Matt as Tai nodded

I forgot she gets hard to deal with when she's upset, but what else have I forgotten about my _best friend _thought Tai running a hand through his hair

"You should try to forget about your crush on Sora and finally pay some attention to your suppose to be best friend and fiancée Tai" suggested Izzy

"Sora's in love with Matt," started Joe "we've all known that for a long time so let it go Tai"

Izzy nodded agreeing with Joe as Matt stayed silent this was something he had no right to speak about seeing as he was supportive of what Izzy and Joe where saying but if he were in Tai's shoes he's rather not hear Tai agree with them

"Sai really needs you to be there for her Tai if you're not going to be there fully for her maybe you should reconsider about having chased her when she was leaving for New York" admitted Matt gently as he got up

"I'm going to get another drink" said Matt walking away to the juice bar

"She's hurting as much as you are about the engagement and more so because it's you" added Izzy trying to be as sympathetic as he could to Tai when he knew about Sai's feelings for Tai

Tai nodded as he sat there motionless staring at his hands clenched together as only one thought came to mind

Why…

Why did everything have to be so complicated thought Sai as she began to change into her pjs after her and Tai's silent ride home

"Why did he finally let go" whispered Sai looking at her hands

**_Flashback_**

_A little girl had fallen down and started to cry_

_"Are you okay?" asked a voice as the little girl rubbed her eyes and looked to see two pools of melted chocolate staring back at her with curious sympathy in his voice_

_"It'll be alright Sai, I know it hurts but I'm right here take my hand we'll go and get someone to clean it up" said Tai as he squatted next to her and held out his hand and waited patently_

_Sai looked at the little hand and reached for it_

_"You're always going to be there right Tai?"Sniffled Sai curiously as Tai smiled_

_"You're my best friend Yu we've known each other for like ever and we're next door neighbors I'll always be there for you, I promise I won't ever let you go" replied Tai brightly as his smile broadened _

**_Flashback end_**

"You weren't suppose to let go you promised not to" cried Sai sadly as she wiped at the teas furiously stupid boy thought Sai as she cried herself into a world of dreams.

Morning found Sai gone before Tai woke up with breakfast awaiting him on the table as he sighed and scratched his head he saw a note from Sai next to his breakfast of salad, toast, grilled fish, tamago, pickled cucumber, and rice

Tai,

Left to do some shopping

Yu

Tai tossed the note away as he sat down to his partial Japanese and partial western breakfast and sighed out an Itadikimasu before digging in eating slowly as he read over the day's newspaper he stopped as the guys' words rang in his head

**_Flashback_**

_"Sora's in love with Matt, we've all known that for a long time so let it go Tai"- Joe_

_"Sai really needs you to be there for her Tai" –Matt_

_"She's hurting as much as you are about the engagement and more so because it's you"- Izzy_

**_Flashback end_**

Sighing he threw down his chopsticks and rubbed his face with his hand

"Damn it" mumbled Tai as Sai's tears and their silence for the past few days ran vividly through his mind

"What am I suppose to do?" he asked himself

Sai walked around the shopping arcade to do her shopping another thing she liked doing besides housework instead of letting the maid do it. Even though she was from a wealthy family didn't mean that Sai didn't know how to take care of herself and do housework, in fact her parents encouraged her to do those things just in case they should ever fall into poverty.

What am I suppose to do thought Sai biting her lip it's all my fault, as she entered the house she began to put the groceries away

"Yu?" came a voice shocking Sai as she stood up quickly and dropped the grocery bag scared as a bag of flour inside the grocery bag burst open leaving a giant mess of white all over the kitchen while a white clad figure of a girl stood in the middle of it scared and now irritated

Hearing stifled laughs Sai looked into the eyes of the boy who called her into those orbs that just always seemed to capture her as they were filled with warmth and a little uncertainty

"Shut it Tai" said Sai a little vexed as Tai went to her and gathered her in his arms ignoring the mess and hugged her to his chest as he held her there; stunning her into a complete stupor

"I'm sorry Yu" said Tai as Sai's lip began trembling and she hugged Tai burying her face into his shirt as tears began to fall while she shook her head

"It's all my fault I'm sorry, I'm so sorry" said Sai trembling now with regret

"If you let me can we be friends again? Get to know each other, and work this out" suggested Tai

Shocking Sai again biting her lips she pushed Tai away and smiled ruefully "that's a dumb question" said Sai blandly as she pushed past Tai to her room

Tai smiled as he watched Sai go to her room as she pushed past he heard a small light "thank you Taichi" as he watched her go by and to hear her door close he sighed happily

Closing the door behind her Sai smiled she had missed Tai even if they had grown apart Sai was always use to knowing she and Tai would always be friends so with them making up it set her mind at ease

Walking out of the bathroom freshly washed and dressed again Sai was greeted by a warm smile from Tai as she entered the living room shaking her head she walked past him grabbing her purse and keys

"Coming?" called Sai as she began to put on her shoes while Tai got up off his seat and began to follow

As the two walked down to Dream they walked in relative silence but it was a comfortable one as Sai kept sneaking looks at Tai thinking how grateful she was to have her friend back when she felt something warm envelope her had as her eyes followed down to her hand she saw another hand held hers' warming her cold hand as she blushed

'This is the Tai I know,' thought Sai with a light blush and smile 'this is the Tai I fell for all those years ago, the Tai I'm still in love with'

"Ai, Ai?" came a call snapping Sai out of her thoughts as they entered the club and Sai's head snapped up to see Li

"Li" she greeted with a smile and hug as he hugged back

"How where things in China?" asked Sai as Tai watched a little envious

"My engagement was canceled due to our families fall out over it" said Li with a smile as Sai rolled her eyes

"So are you going to take me to your family estate next time like you promised?" asked Sai as Li winked

"A promise is a promise" replied Li as Sai totally engrossed with Li forgot about Tai as Li and Sai laughed and talked

'She forgot about me' thought Tai a little sadly they were finally friends again and she forgot about him as realization hit him and made him feel even more horrible

'Is this how Yu felt, sadly closed out without a second thought? Like maybe she just didn't fit into my life anymore' thought Tai as he felt a hand shake him

"Taichi Kamiya" scolded the voice that he recognized as Saiyuri

"Sorry what was that Yu?" asked Tai sheepishly

"I'll catch up with you and the others soon Li and I are going to get a drink"

Walking off to the private room that was reserved for Tai and the gang Tai hung his head

'So this is how it feels like' thought Tai as he was greeted by the others

"Hey Tai where's Sai?" asked Kari as she looked up from talking to Mimi

"Oh uh went to get a drink with Jian" said Tai scratching the back of his head

"So have you two made up?" asked Sora making Tai nod his head

"That's good can't imagine you two without one another you've always been close" admitted Mimi with a smile making Tai regret his past deeds to her


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon

* * *

...Lost in your heart, lost in your eyes

Lost every day, no map to follow

Entire days, weeks, a blur

Flickers of light, in the darkness,

Only to be enveloped in shadows once more...

~Peter Winstanley

* * *

Love begins with a smile, grows with a kiss, and ends with a teardrop.  
Anonymous

* * *

Sometimes, two people have to fall apart to realize how much they need to fall back together.

~unknown

* * *

It had a month since then Sai and Tai had been frequent companions having meals together, going out and the like Tai was starting to see how little he knew about Sai and how much she knew about him making him feel ashamed. School had started again with Li as a new student and Tai's birthday was just around the corner.

"So you and Tai have been spending a lot of time together" commented Li as they met after school

"Tai and I are rekindling our friendship in earnest hopes to make our marriage a happy one" replied Sai as they entered a café

"What about you Li? You where engaged to someone you loved for such a long time what happened?" asked Sai as they sat down at a table with their drinks and snacks

"Yea I was in love with her and like I said we were engaged and she was in love with another but I think I met someone, so I'm glad the engagement was ended or my heart would have been broken for a second time" smiled Li mysteriously as he sipped at his coffee

"Oh? And who might this lucky girl be?" teased Sai with a gentle smile as she cradled her lemonade in her hand

"A girl, but hey by the way Ai I wanted to ask if you were busy next weekend a few of my friends are flying in from China thought maybe we could all go out to Dream to hang out" suggested Li

"I can't but I'd love to catch up later with you my parents are having a benefit dinner that night with some other influential families so my parents are having me come straight back to the manor when school gets out to prepare"

Li nodded as they divulged into chatter.

Time went by again as January was almost finished and Tai's birthday popped up like lightning making Sai roll her eyes at her friend whom was being humorously annoying as usual for mornings as he complained about waking early, about it being cold, about having to go to school, and finally he started to brag that he was now older once again then Sai

"Oh give it a rest Taichi Kamiya" said Sai with a smile as she served breakfast using his full name to show her humor at his silliness

"but Saiyuri Hanabusa, just doesn't want to admit that I'm awesome" joked Tai pointing to himself as Sai once again rolled her eyes at him

"Just eat before breakfast gets cold either that or by the time you're done it's dinner time" shot back Sai as she gathered her things

"Hey aren't you going to eat with me?" asked Tai as he looked at Sai questioningly

"Can't I'm meeting Li before school and besides Tai I've got dinner plans with you tonight" replied Sai with a roll of her eyes as she waved a good bye and left.

She seems to be hanging out more and more with that guy thought Tai as he silently watched the door close behind of Sai before digging in.

That night found Sai alone with Tai dressed in a beautiful mini black dress Tai escorted her to one of their favorite restaurants located in one of Sai's many family hotels where they'd dine alone before catching up with their friends at Dream, their dinner had been wonderful and they had decided to take a stroll along the snow covered gardens before heading out

"Mmmm that hit the spot" smiled Tai as Sai laughed

"Anything could satisfy your hunger Tai, it could be half burnt and have egg shells or something and you'd still think it was 5 stars worthy" joked Sai as Tai laughed and gave her a funny look

"Then you don't remember my mother's cooking" replied Tai as Sai shook her head

"I don't regretfully or thankfully enough it's been years since I've been over to your house" answered Sai honestly a little sad at the way the conversation had turned

They walked in awkward brief silence neither knowing what to say to the other before they began to descend the stairs to go to the lower gardens

"Yu" began Tai as Sai looked up at him only to slip on a patch of ice as Sai instantly closed her eyes waiting for impact

"phew that was close" called a voice as Sai noticed that instead of cold hard ground and pain she felt warmth and a hard wall, and something clenching her tight as she unscrewed her eyes she noticed the warmth belonged to Tai the hard wall was his chest that he held her tightly to preventing her fall as Sai blushed a light crimson.

As Tai looked down to his friend and the girl he currently held clenched in a tight grip to his chest he saw her face tinged in red but what he noticed most where her captivating eyes those pools of clear crystal that could be described as an icy blue yet held such warmth that it disheartened Tai a little to know that he hurt her so.

Her eyes are so beautiful, she's light as well and has such a tiny waist she… she looks beautiful thought Tai as he fell deep into her eyes why haven't I ever noticed her she's always been right next to me thought Tai as he felt his face creep closer to hers

Warmth completely enveloped Sai this time as her eyes closed as a pair of lips met hers gently yet curiously as arms wrapped around her tightly holding her closer as Sai's fingers entangled themselves into velvet soft chocolate brown locks.

As they parted for air a dream like state held in their eyes they questioned each other with their eyes leaving all the questions unanswered and each wanting to know more

"uhm excuse me" came a voice as both realizing what just happened jumped apart while keeping a close distance due to Tai holding onto Sai still to keep her balance as they saw a Valet had interrupted them

"Uh yes what is it?" asked Sai kindly as the valet bowed his head slightly

"Your driver is waiting for you miss he says you'll be late to meet with your friends" replied the valet as Sai and Tai thanked him and left

Going out only made it more strange between Tai and Sai and all their friends saw it leaving them to wonder

What happened?

He kissed me thought Sai as she touched her lips later that night before getting ready for bed he really kissed me

Her fingers quickly fell as another part hissed angrily at her you know he did that with ulterior motives just think about it one day he's head over heels for Sora for so long that he breaks your heart and now out of the blue he's just going to start having feelings for you keep dreaming girl that only happened in fairy tales

That side of Sai made her depressed as a smaller side tried to back up what Tai had done but Sai knew better then to believe that small side making tears fall as she once again felt her heart break over Tai and her seemingly hopeless love for him.

What did I do thought Tai as he paced around his room that night after coming home

What have I done? He yelled mentally she's my friend my best friend she must think I did this with some ulterior motive

I mean she knows I'm in love with Sora and I know I'm in love with Sora what am I some sort of guy who just romances any girl who comes into sight I mean I'm still in love with Sora! I am in love with her right? Thought Tai as he ruffled his hair now confused as his head was filled with Sai her tears, her smile, her laughter

Yes I'm still in love with Sora! Declared Tai whom seemed to try to be convincing himself to that fact .

It was an accident one that I'll have to apologize for if I ever want Sai to forgive me she must hate me right now thought Tai as he fell into his bed

I'm in love with Sora thought Tai as he forced himself to think of Sora filling his thoughts with her till the brink he forgot about Sai in that weird way again.

Yes I'm still in love with her thought Tai finally convinced as he fell into sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon

* * *

How did it happen that their lips came together?

How does it happen that birds sing,

that snow melts,

that the rose unfolds,

that the dawn whitens behind the stark shapes of trees on the quivering summit of the hill?

A kiss, and all was said.

~Victor Hugo

* * *

A man snatches the first kiss,

pleads for the second,

demands the third,

takes the fourth,

accepts the fifth

- and endures all the rest.

~Helen Rowland

* * *

The two close friends the next day where again back at square one Tai trying to be as friendly as normal and Sai smiled quietly taking it all in like before and pretended she wasn't wounded

"He what?" asked Kari after Sai explained when the two girls went out for a lunch date

"He kissed me" said Sai

"So what's so wrong?" asked Kari excited

"He's still in love with Sora he always says something about her everyday now like he's trying to rub it in my face that he doesn't, no that he couldn't ever love me" said Sai sadly

"Is that why lately you've been spending even more time with Jian?" asked Kari as Sai nodded

"Li is a really great guy and he's so sweet to me he makes me forget Tai and wonder what would happen if I was with someone like him" explained Sai as Kari grabbed Sai's hand and held it gently

"I'm sorry Sai I know what you mean just don't imagine too much from this relationship of yours with Jian you'll just end in heart break again if you do" replied Kari as Sai nodded

"I know if Li keeps showing me things to fall in love with I'll end up falling for him and sometimes I have to think being in love with Li would be a lot better than being in love with Tai" joked Sai half heartedly as Kari nodded

"Ai there you are" said Li with a smile as he handed her a drink

"Thank you" said Sai with a smile

"I'm glad you're still here I thought you'd left me when I couldn't find you" commented Li as Sai impulsively kissed his cheek gently

"Thank you for being so good to me" said Sai as Li hugged her

"You're too good to be treated otherwise" replied Li as Sai scoffed at that and took a sip of her drink

"What don't believe me?" asked Li as he faced Kari

"I'm right aren't I Kari?" asked Li as Kari smiled to Sai

"He really is right Sai, and this is where I take my leave I'll catch up with you in a few I'm going to go over by TK for a bit" said Kari as she stood and left

"See Ai you deserve more than you think you do" said Li as he grabbed her hand and held it sadly

"If I was engaged to you I wouldn't waste a spare moment on a girl I couldn't have I'd be seated here next to you and enjoying your beauty" said Li making Sai laugh and blush a light red

"At first it was my friend Matt whom I noticed if I had met first I would have fallen for instead of Tai but now that I know you Li I wonder how things would have happened if I met you all those years ago but alas the past is the past and I cannot change that now" said Sai as she sighed a bit and looked at Li sadly that look cleared all of Li's thoughts up and brought about a smile

"Smile Ai and forget the past while your with me and let's only think about the future and what it has in store for us" said Li

"And what kind of future are you talking about Li?" asked Sai teasingly as she arched her brows "I am a soon to be married woman"

"How about a future where we go dancing in a few minutes, hang out, go out for dinner later this week when you aren't busy and to top it off I'll even go shopping with you" said Li with a smile as Sai laughed

"I'll have to take you up on that offer then" said Sai with a smile "but don't think for even a minute I'm going to let you off on the shopping bit just cause your being so nice" added Sai as Li laughed and acted mocked offended

"I would never dear princess" joked Li as he bowed in his chair and then took her hand and kissed it

"Your beauty can not be compared to that of a rose nor" began Li as Sai rolled her eyes and scoffed

"Yea yea save it Li" said Sai as they both laughed

A bit away blonde and a brunette watched the scene unfold the blonde in mild interest and wonder while the brunette in unknown anger

"Those two act like they're the ones getting married" joke Matt as he watched them abandon their drinks for the dance floor

"Those two hang out a lot lately" commented Tai a little sour as Matt caught it and laughed

"Ah is this a spike of jealousy I sense?" asked Matt as Tai rolled his eyes

"Sai is my FRIEND nothing more we agreed we would be true to ourselves and I know you're in love with Sora and she's in love with you so I have no right to say this but I love Sora too I can't help it" said Tai as Matt sighed and shook his head in wonder

How long will you lie to yourself we all can see how much her smiles make you waiver on your supposive undying love for Sora how much you already regret how much time you've lost with her if you're not careful Tai I fear you'll lose more than just time, you'll lose her friendship and her love thought Matt as he watched Sai dance happily with Jian.

Dressed in a beautiful black halter-collar cut corset top with blue lace trimming and black hip hugger jeans with black heels Sai happily applied light make up and tied her hair up in a simple pony tail before grabbing her purse to leave before almost running into Tai

"Whoa" said Tai surprised as he grabbed her quickly to steady her

"Where are you off to in such a rush?" asked Tai

"I'm going to meet Li for dinner and I'm sort of running late well got to go bye" said Sai quickly as she rushed out

Standing there stunned Tai noticed that tonight made three months since they'd moved in together and for the past two she'd been out with Li even in school the two could be found together

She looked really beautiful thought Tai

Tai thought about how her hair looked so silky smooth her skin such a beautiful creamy color that held a healthy glow to it, a spark of laughter was held in those icy blue eyes, her lips held a whisper of a smile, the simple yet elegant clothes she wore emphasized her curves in all the right places and her shirt really showed off her slender neck, her simple make up drew your eyes to her beautiful face and her even more alluring eyes, and her heels really showed off her slender legs as well that gave her a little boost to boot making her lips almost completely level to that of his own

Tai was off in his own memory of that short encounter that when he snapped out of it he was angry at himself as he realized surprisingly for such a short encounter that he saw all that in Sai

You're in love with Sora remember he scolded himself shaking his head as he looked at the closed door from where he still stood

I am in love with her right? Thought Tai for a second time as he messed up his already messy hair and quickly grabbing his coat left the house.

Dinner with Li was great the laughter and the talks with Li really made Sai feel better about her horrible situation with Tai.

After dinner was finished the two decided to go for a walk down on the beach to talk and relax both with their pants rolled up to their knees with their shoes waiting behind them away from them and the moon shining brightly above them they began to make their way down the length of the beach.

Li looked deep in a pleasant thought but since he wasn't talking or telling her what it was she playfully using her feet splashed Li waking him from his daze as he smirked and began a water fight as Sai ran down the sand with Li chasing after her as Sai not paying attention began to fall from tripping over a small rock as Li dove after her.

Opening her eyes she noticed she was snuggled against a warm chest as she could hear the owners rapid heartbeat she was wet but somehow warm as she opened her eyes she saw Li in the moonlight holding her as the water washed up on shore lapping at their bodies as he held her close to him while he lye in the water soaked sand looking at him she saw everything that she could ever ask for in this one man.

Li Jianliang was sweet, loving, handsome, caring, he listened to her, talked about things that interested her and above all else she noticed that she might have been falling in love with this man.

As she went to apologize and get up she felt herself fall forward more as wet salty lips met hers in a warm caress as she felt her eyes fall close

Breaking apart she saw Li search her eyes for something as if pleading and in that instant, in that moment everything else was forgotten, as she felt her eyes fall halfway closed once more as she met his lips this time for a more searching gentle caress.

Sitting on the sand together after both teens blushed a deep red

"I'm sorry" blurted Sai when she could no longer handle the silence

"No I'm sorry I know your hand is promised to another but that doesn't mean that you haven't captured my heart Ai, we've known each other for a short time but in that short time you've touched my heart and warmed my soul, you've made me forget about the girl I was in love with and made me fall madly in love with you" admitted Li as he gently held her hand

"I…" began Sai at a loss for words at his confession as at a mile a minute thoughts zoomed through her mind mainly her feeling for Tai and her new budding feelings for Li

"I'm sorry could you repeat that?" asked Sai as she heard something that stunned her to her core

"Forget about your engagement I called mine off when you captured my eye, my heart and my soul, I've discussed this with my family already and your father and he's given his blessing and you a choice" started Li as Sai's eyes widened

"You can stay engaged to Taichi Kamiya, or I give you the choice Ai, Will you Saiyuri Hanabusa marry me?" asked Li as he brought out a beautiful three stone diamond ring

The ring had two lovely white diamonds glittering alongside an exquisite enhanced fancy blue diamond center stone that was set into white gold

"This is an expression of my love story's amazing past, present and possibly bright future" said Li when Sai said nothing and just stared as he took her left hand and placed his ring on her wedding finger on top of Tai's

"You don't have to give me an answer now or anytime soon just promise me you'll think about it" pleaded Li as Sai looked at him dumbfounded but nodded

"I'll be returning to china tomorrow to do some work for some time I'll be running back and forth for a while so I'll make frequent visits Ai I love you" said Li as he captured her lips once more in an intoxicating kiss that made Sai ache and want to forget her ever meeting the heartbreaker known as Taichi Kamiya.


	10. Chapter 10

This is the last chapter to this story but like I said I'm working on a rewrite at the moment hope you enjoyed this and will enjoy the rewrite even better.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon

* * *

Giving someone all your love is not an insurance that they will love you  
back.  
By: Ritianne Muscat

It takes a couple seconds to say Hello, but forever to say Goodbye.  
Anonymous

I'm going to smile and make you think I'm happy, I'm going to laugh, so you don't see me cry, I'm going to let you go in style, and even if  
it kills me- I'm going to smile.  
Anonymous

Ever has it been that love knows not its own depth until the hour of  
separation.  
Kahlil Gibran

* * *

Touching her lips later that night made Sai want to cry looking at her wedding finger to the two engagement rings hurt so much, Taichi her 'best friend' and her secret crush since childhood and his simple ring that he couldn't even present to her himself and then Li who was attentive, kind and caring who proposed only moments ago.

Looking about her bedroom Sai was confused I've always been in love with Tai and he's never even once sent a glace my way, not the way that he looks at Sora and then there's Li am I going to treat Li the way I've been treated by Tai? Thought Sai a little sadly as she shut her eyes tight and cried herself into a restless sleep.

"What?" asked Tai as he sat in his father's study at his family manor the next day

Sighing Tai's father, Kaoru who was into his early-mid forties rubbed his tired eyes before looking into his son's disbelieving brown ones

"I said you are not Saiyuri's only suitor as of a week ago I've heard what been going on Taichi Kamiya going after Sora who's engaged to your best friend Matt while your other best friend and fiancée is left alone. Saiyuri's father; Yuki and I felt this unfair to her and so when another suitor presented himself we allowed it and set it that Sai will have the choice to be with whomever she wishes" announced Kaoru as unknown to him the shock that Taichi showed was his actual relief of maybe not having to marry his friend anymore but deep down he was wondering who she'd pick

Thank goodness thought Tai as his father reprimanded him for his treatment of Sai as he noticed that he also felt insulted and a bit sad but why do I feel this way thought Tai

A week went by very awkwardly Sai was thoughtful on her decision and Tai was confused on his mixed emotions as both tended to avoid each other

"Li proposed" blurted Sai when she was alone with the girls later on that week

"WHAT?" asked the girls as Sai showed her ring finger

"Li proposed to me my father says he and Tai's father agreed it would be alright if I decided since they had heard we weren't getting along so well"

Kari watched Sai with hurt she had wanted Sai to marry Tai and become her sister but also because she knew the two belonged together was she being selfish now to want Sai to marry her brother if it wasn't something that made her happy any more

"So what will you do?" asked Michiko worried

"More importantly how do you feel about Jian?" asked Sora

"What about Tai?" asked Mimi

"I…I don't know" admitted Sai close to tears again

"I thought you were in love with Tai" said Kari sadly as Sai looked at her and felt pity

"I'm sorry Kari but it's not that simple and I'm sorry to say that you know that as well. Tai's never once looked at me the way he looks at Sora and I'm lonely I've loved him for so long I've missed out on so much all of you have dated except me, that's how long it's been, you've been in love, held hands with a guy, kissed his lips, gone on dates. I've been in love and so wrapped up in my love for Tai I haven't gotten that kind of attention and now along comes Li and he's looking at me and only me it fills me up with so much of the love, it makes me want to forget about Tai for once." Stressed Sai scared and confused

"Does that mean you pick Jian?" asked Kari

"No, but that doesn't mean I pick Tai either that man runs hot and cold with me so much sometimes I have to question if he's the girl" replied Sai not meaning to make a joke of it

"So who do you pick?" asked Sora confused

"I don't know" sobbed Sai as she buried her head into her hands

Graduation was coming up in another month and Sai knew that she should decide and tell the boys before they all went off for college the whole gang would see less of each other over the next four-five years.

Tai and Sai's relationship wasn't improving if anything it seemed as if Tai was happy while Sai still confused. Li came by and treated Sai like a princess making her feel loved and special while the more Li fell in love with Sai the more Sai felt that she noticed that no matter how much she enjoyed the attention and love she couldn't measure that up to the way she felt about Tai still, she thought about it and even though a few months back she had thought maybe she loved Li more than Tai but now as she spent more time with Li she noticed he treated her too cautiously as if she where antique vase and he scared he might break a precious item and how much she missed the banters she shared with Tai instead.

The boys gathered at the penthouse that Tai and Sai shared as the boys talked in the sitting room while Sai was out with the girls as they grew sad about their departures in a month.

"So has Sai decided yet?" asked Joe

"She hasn't said anything to me yet" said Tai

"What will you do if she chooses Jian?" asked Izzy

"What do I care if she chooses Jian, if she does then I won't have to marry her anymore and I'm free to do whatever I want I won't have to marry anyone I don't want to" smiled Tai happily

As Matt shook his head disappointed as he looked to see a bit of white cloth vanish around the corner as Matt recognized it as what Sai had worn out earlier as white spring dress

Standing up quickly Matt's eyes widened in sadness for her

"So you don't care if you lose her?" asked Matt angry

"What do you care Matt?" hissed Tai "why don't you go home to Sora the girl I'd give anything and everything to be with but here you are caring about Yu more than Sora what's your deal?" yelled Tai

"I worry for her, and I know Tai that you've already lost her" growled Matt

"What do you care" yelled Tai

"Because I loved her!" snarled Matt making Tai shut up finally

"What?" asked Tai

"It was a long time ago those days all I saw was her pain while you loved Sora I questioned what would have happened if I had met Sai all those years ago before you but that was so long ago I gave up loving Sai and I fell in love with Sora" admitted Matt

"Why did you give up if you hadn't me and Sora would have ended up together in the end"

"I had to because in the end the only person she could love was you Tai she still loves you but this was the last straw you've finally lost her" sighed Matt sadly

"It's not like I was in love with her to start" said Tai at a loss for words as it soaked into him

"But she was in love with you" pushed Matt

"Then why stick around and watch her get hurt why didn't you sweep her off her feet or something?" asked Tai

"Because she was my friend and I treasured her enough to let her go"

"Well what do you expect me to do lie to her and pretend I love her" growled Tai

"No but that doesn't mean you didn't grow to love her, but now you've lost her love and her friendship and her respect Tai and maybe even mine" said Matt as he walked out the door.

Going to Sai's door he leaned his head against it and knocked calling softly for her

"Go away" cried Sai as Matt opened the door and grabbed her and hugged her tightly

"I'm sorry" said Matt as Sai buried her head into his shoulder and cried letting the pain and anguish wash away her tears her mind was made up and her heart broken in a million pieces

Graduation was here sadly enough the gang was all assembled and ready for the farewell dance

The boys again dressed well in tuxes and where talking happily about going to university together while Matt stayed away from Tai and the girls were nowhere to be seen

"Here you guys are" called a voice as the boys saw it was Kari dressed wore a pink ruffle-edged chiffon dress that began at a strapless bodice and flowed down to create a skirt. While a slender golden tone belt wrapped around her waistline.

"I can't believe you graduated" said Kari sadly as Tk smiled going over to his bride-to-be

"It's going to be weird not seeing you in school" said Tk

"And lonely while you girls go off for college elsewhere" added Joe as he went to stand next to Mimi and the others did as well as Tai looked around to see Sai across the room hugging friends good bye she looked beautiful in her floor length pale white ball gown with sapphire colored edging as her hair held unnatural blue flowers in it she wore sapphires, blue make up and a light peach on her lips.

Catching Tai's eye later that night almost at the end of the night Sai made her way

"May I have this dance?" asked Tai trying to be cheerful as Sai nodded

When the dance was through Tai opened his mouth to say something when Sai stopped him

"Don't call me Yu" she said sadly as tears welled up in her eyes as she kissed his cheek

"This is good-bye, forever Taichi Kamiya" said Sai as he handed him something and walked away with her head held high

Tai watched her go with a feeling that he couldn't describe as she disappeared out the door Tai looked into his hand to see that what she had given him was her engagement ring back

"So she didn't choose me after all" said Tai sadly.

End

* * *

Well there's a rewrite being done and also a what if a short story about if Matt hadn't given up on Sai and things were a little different...

Please R&R


End file.
